


The 27th of September

by KoibitoDream



Series: That birthday boy [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Cupcakes, Feat jelly Tsukki, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Jealousy, Karasuno, Karasuno Family, Love Confessions, M/M, Surprise Kissing, The 3rd gym, his majesty Kageyama, so don with this shit Yamaguchi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Summary: In which Tsukishima deals with surprise parties and one absentee setter.





	

He woke up at the sound of his alarm clock roaring, scrunching his face at the noise. Another day, another set schedule to follow. He got up, got dressed, had breakfast, kicked Akiteru out of the bathroom because he might be late for practice since his mother insisted on a big breakfast for his birthday, even though she knew he had physical activities so early in the morning. Akiteru ruffled his hair on his way out, wishing him a happy birthday and dropping his present into his hands before leaving the house and Kei was ready to call it a day.

Nevertheless, he packed the small box into his backpack, hurrying down the street to meet up with Yamaguchi.

His childhood friend greeted him with a wide smile, holding a neatly wrapped box in his hands that he all but shoved into his face the moment they exchanged greetings. It was a neat green hoodie with an abstract dinosaur print on it. Nothing too flashy, but Tsukishima loved it the moment he unpacked it.

He didn't have to say a thing, though, Yamaguchi knew him well enough.

“Ready for some practice?” Yamaguchi asks as they walk down the street.

“Not really.” Tsukishima mutters. “Mother insisted on a big breakfast.”

“Oh...well, I'm sure they'll understand.” Yamaguchi shrugs his shoulders as they reach the gym.

“And have his majesty on my case? No, thank you, I'll manage.”

Yamaguchi remains silent at that notion, though the smile and good mood grow even bigger. After two years, Tsukishima finally got over himself and admitted a few things. He liked volleyball. He liked being a part of that stupid bunch they called their team. He would never cease to call Kageyama _King_ or _His Majesty_ , though, by now, Yamaguchi doesn't think there's one person who met them that doesn't know what the deal with _that_ is.

_Seriously, they were both too stubborn at times._

 

Yamaguchi had to deal with Kuroo and Bokuto practically screeching over the phone as they called to ask about him and their setter. Because Tsukishima blocked them the moment he picked up the phone and they started ranting at the same time. Yamaguchi spent a good deal of the afternoon explaining things and comforting them when they finally accepted that some things were yet to happen.

“ _But-_ ” Kuroo sighs and Yamaguchi can see the exasperation on his face.

“Yeah, we know.” The freckled adolescent waves at no one in particular, tone indication that he, too, considers it a crime by now.

“ _You're serious? Oh, come on, no one is that stubborn!_ ”

“Have you ever met those two?”

“ _Yes, I have and I want to bash my head against something, it's so damn obvious, what the hell are they playing at?_ ”

“What? I think it's cute.” Yamaguchi smiles fondly at the image of his best friend playing dumb.

“ _It's frustrating, how can you deal with it?_ ”

“Because past that frustration, it's funny.”

“ _You are evil at times, do you know that?_ ”

“Yes, I am aware of it.”

“ _Good. Just making sure._ ”

 

They spend some more time chatting, mainly Kuroo venting his disbelief and frustrations to Yamaguchi, who calmly listens to him rant.

“ _Either way, please tell us if something happens because we're dying over here._ ” Kuroo says in the end and Yamaguchi promises he would.

Aside him having the time of his life with his best friend having an obvious thing for the setter and the said setter having a thing for him back but neither wanting to admit it, Kuroo had a point there. Things were stretching out, but it wasn't his place to question any of it, no matter how much he wanted something to happen.

 

They had their pace.

_Which was driving everyone up the wall but yeah._

_They had their pace._

 

“Good morning, Tsukishima-kun.” Sugawara greets as they enter the locker rooms to change. “We're starting a little late today so take your time.”

Oh, god, they weren't puling any stunts for his birthday, were they? Why the hell was Sugawara even there- okay, never mind, he shows up for everyone's birthday. But still, there was a really uneasy feeling settling in the pit of his stomach. Starting a little late today? Was Kageyama absent? Because no way in hell would he agree to start practice late for any reason.

There is also one thing he learnt over the years and that was to trust his gut even more.

But he can't say it wasn't a pleasant surprise to see everyone, including their senpai from their first year, gathered in the gym, wide smiles and a bunch of colourful confetti on their hands that they throw up in the air while shouting happy birthday.

Kageyama's nowhere to be seen and a small part of him is grateful because he'd flip at this desecration of his precious gym.

He's showered with congratulations for the umpteenth time, a bunch of presents containing useful stuff, little less useful stuff and down right _I-just-picked-this-up-the-shelf_ stuff. Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi were there, too, for some reason and he really didn't want to know what it was. Turns out, seeing it was a Saturday, there was no training scheduled and no one said a word lest Tsukishima decided to just sleep in that morning and ignore them all upon getting wind of it. How they managed to convince _his majesty_ is also something he would rather _not_ know.

Then again, maybe that was why Kageyama was no where to be seen, even after Tanaka and Noya set up a stereo system and the party started. He's probably doing what Tsukishima was supposed to do – wrapping himself in a blanket and ignore the world, pissed they cancelled practice for a party.

No, wait, it's Kageyama.

He's probably doing his usual routine without them. Knowing his luck, that damn ace once in Itachiyama somehow got wind of this and joined in so _his majesty_ isn't _bored_.

And his damn thoughts must have shown on his face at some point because Yamaguchi moves from the impromptu dance floor where Noya displays his newest moves with Tanaka and Bokuto hollering at him while Daichi and Akaashi look so done with them.

“There you are.” Yamaguchi says with a wide smile and mischief glinting in his eyes.

“Come on, you got to blow the candles, what's a birthday without that?” He asks, winking at him as he downright drags him from the corner he stood in with his plastic cup filled with mineral water.

Tsukishima rolls his eyes in slight annoyance and can't believe himself when he mentally agrees with Kageyama's usual attitude about cancelling practice for stupid things. Which is a blatant lie and he should stop convincing himself and maybe consider doing something about that.

 _Before someone else does it for him_.

 

Because they witnessed Oikawa and Kageyama start getting along in the meantime. Which was high on the list of things that are less likely to happen before Tsukishima and Kageyama did.

_Oh, how the tables turned on that one._

 

Then the tables turn once again as he stands by an actual table, noting that there are candles present but not the fabled cake and that leaves him arching a brow until the door opens and enter the missing Kageyama, exchanging a few words with the person holding the door for him as he enters the gym holding a tray with mini cupcakes forming a big one.

_With the person holding the damn door being Sakusa._

And it eats him alive as he watches that easy smile stretch on his lips before he turns his head around to meet his gaze. With a happy little notion that with the hair out of his face, brushed to the side, he just looks _stunning_.

He instantly recognises the hairdo as _Sakusa's_ trade mark because he's always making sure he brushes his bangs out of his eyes whenever they cross paths, even if they merely pass each other in the hallway without so much as exchanging a word.

 

“ _Really? He's jealous but god forbid he actually does something about this?_ ” Kuroo mutters to a weeping Yamaguchi next to him, disbelief evident on him from a mile in thick fog. He then pats his shoulder in deepest condolences.

“ _I don't know how you do it, but kudos to you. I'd have probably shot myself multiple times in the face if I were to deal with this on a daily basis for...how long?_ ”

“Something close to a year and a half?”

“ _Sweet kittens, Yamaguchi, love yourself._ ”

 

That little exchange goes unnoticed as everyone pays close attention by not paying any attention to the two in question as Kageyama places the cupcakes on the table.

 

“ _So his majesty decided to grace his subject with his presence today? I'm honoured._ ”

 

There's a loud slapping heard from multiple people executing the introduction of their face to their palms as some funky pop song plays in the background. _For the love of T-Rex, Tsukki, is that really what you're going to say? Really?!_

 

Kageyama merely arches his brow as his expression falls into that well known frown before he merely smiles again and sticks a rosy coloured cupcake on Tsukishima face with an elegant flick of his wrist. _Like only a setter can._

“ _Aren't you just sweet?_ ” He says with a smile, turning around and joining a laughing Yamaguchi and Kuroo along with a nodding Bokuto and a stoic Akaashi, muttering something along the lines of _the hell did I miss practice for this_ and _why did I even get up this morning_. Daichi just sits defeated on the bench with Sugawara laughing his behind off along with Tanaka and Noya. Asahi merely stood in the corner with Yachi, ignoring everything, discussing the curriculum of Asahi's college. Hinata went to the bathroom and no one has seen him ever since.

“Real smooth, middle blocker-kun.” Sakusa adds, bemusedly, picking up a cupcake from the pile as he, too, joins the group, also wishing him a happy birthday as he passes, leaving a pack of tissues on the table next to the plate.

A full minute passes before both Kageyama and Tsukishima crack a smile in their own corners and Tsukishima moves to unstick the cupcake from his cheek and wiping the cream with his fingers. The cream is that used for his favourite, the strawberry short.

He has no doubts as to who made the whole pile of cupcakes; at some five in the morning, going by their fluffiness.

_So Tsukishima's also a cake expert, go figure._

 

“Captain.” He calls out, walking over to him with a cupcake of his own in his hand and people are stopping everything, eyes going wide at the scene unfolding in front of them like _nah, he wouldn't, no, wait, yep he so would._

Kageyama turns to his vice, the word _what_ on the tip of his tongue but never got the chance of getting it out as there's a finger pressing cream and a pair of lips meeting his own briefly after and the whole gym is on fire with people shouting, whistling and screaming and some of them clapping because _fucking finally, there is a God, no one can convince them otherwise._

Hinata finally comes back only to trip over his own two feet and fall backwards from the shock because, _like so many of them, didn't think he'd actually see the day._

“ _You had something there._ ” Tsukishima says as they part and he can swear he hears a few people sniffling.

“ _So do you._ ” Kageyama smirks, wiping the remaining cream from his cheek.

 

“Want to go out with me?” He asks.

 _Holy cow he actually asks. Sweet mercy_. Yamaguchi can hear the choir of angels somewhere in the back as he sniffs and takes the tissue Sakusa offers.

“I thought you'd never ask.” Kageyama licks at the cream.

 

 _Oh, go to hell, the both of you_ , Kuroo thinks, knees weak.

_Seriously, he's not cut out for this sort of drama._

 

“ _So, it's a yes?”_

“ _Yes.”_

 

_Good thing he woke up this morning for practice._

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, ya stuck up baguette.


End file.
